The design of the present game arose from the need to develop a new and different game which would provide tremendous action and excitement not only to playing patrons but also to those who are merely watching the game, thus adding to the entertainment experience. To provide the maximum appeal and interest while incorporating action and excitement, a shooting type game was designed. A rapid succession or "stream of balls" is fired from the gun and guided at their intended target thereby reducing the aiming that a player would need to compete in play.
The game is capable of shooting approximately 300-400 hollow plastic balls per minute per station. The balls are able to be reused and retained at a very high rate of speed under this system. The target design presents almost endless options which may be incorporated in the game play field. The design combination of turntable, pinch wheel, and air source have provided a new, innovative, and unique result in the form of a mechanically dependable, versatile and fast action game. The inventors are not aware of any relevant prior art despite their involvement with the field.